Cousin Candy?
by skipoverthemiddle
Summary: Christopher's sister dies and Lorelai somehow gets custody of her daughter.How do Lorelai and Rory adjust to having a thirteen year old girl in the house?
1. chapter one

Cousin Candy?

summary-Christopher's sister dies and Lorelai somehow gets custody of her daughter.How do Lorelai and Rory adjust to

having a thitrteen year old girl in the house?

Chapter 1

"Popcorn?"

"Check"

"Ice Cream?"

"Check"

"Gummi Bears?"

"Check"

"Band-aids?"

"What do we need band-aids for?" Lorelai asked her daughter with a confused look on her face.

"Last week you stubbed your toe and the whole night you were complaining about how much it hurt and how much you wished we had band-aids and i am not having another movie night with you complaining about your stubbed toe every two minutes. So do we have band-aids?" Rory asked.

"I think-" Lorelai was cut off by the phone. She looked at Rory. "No!" Rory said, "I answred it last time it's your turn!"

"But what if it's my mom? The first rule of movie night is never talk to Emily Gilmore before, during, and after the movie! We can't break movie night rules!" The phone rang again. "What if it's not grandma? What if it's someone important calling to tell us something important? What if a cat got stuck in a tree and someone needs us to get it out? You need to answer the phone for the poor cat!" Lorelai looked at her like she was crazy. "The chances of someone calling us to rescue a cat from a tree are like microscopicly small and I am scared to take the risk of hearing my mothers voice!" The phone stopped ringing and Lorelai and Rory heard Lorelai's voice on the answering machine. "Hi you have reached the Gilmores. We are most likely here and just

too lazy to pick up the phone so leave a message if you love us." "Lor?" _Why is Christopher calling on movie night?Oh God he sounds really upset!_ Lorelai thought. She went over to the phone and picked it up. "Chris?" Lorelai asked concerned. Rory was starring at her mom trying to figure out what her dad was saying on the other end of the phone. Lorelai's eyes got wide and she started starring at a spot on the wall. Rory walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face. She was totally oblivious to all things around her. Rory took the phone from Lorelai's grip and put it to her ear. "Dad,"she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Rory?" Chris asked in quiet voice.

"Yeah dad its me what's wrong?" Rory was very concerned. Lorelai looked like she was being hypnotized.

"Do you remeber your Aunt Molly?" He asked.

"Your sister Molly?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Yeah, I remember."she said. Her Aunt Molly was her mom's best friend in high school and helped her out a lot in Rory's early years.

"She got into a terrible car accident this afternoon. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt like always and she was flung out the window." Rory could hear Chris start to cry and looked at her mom, who was still starring at the spot on the wall.

"Is she okay?" Rory asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"S-she's dead!" He was sobbing now and Rory didnt know what to do. "I'm so sorry dad." Thats all she sould think of to say. She hung up with her dad and walked over to her mom, who crouched herself into a ball and still starring at the spot on the wall. She sat down next to her and rubbed her back. A tear fell from Lorelai's eyes and Rory hugged her and let her cry.

Molly was a big part in Lorelai and Rory's lives when Rory was little and was a small part in there lives now. But even though their friendship wasn's anywhere near what it used to be when Molly was alive, both Lorelai and Rory knew their lives would change because of this tragedy. They just didn't know how much.

A/N it's really short but it's a lot better than what it used to be. Sarah it's a lot shorter and waaaaay different than the one you read but i think it's better. The phsycotic penquins will be in here when Candy comes and once i learn how to spell pshycotic! Review please and tell me what you think and i want the truth so if it's bad tell me.


	2. chapter two

Cousin Candy?

summary-Christopher's sister dies and Lorelai somehow gets custody of her daughter.How do Lorelai and Rory adjust to

having a thitrteen year old girl in the house?

chapter 2

Molly Hayden lived in California when she was alive, and thats where the Gilmore girls were headed to attend her funeral. They have never been to California before and wished that they were going under better circumstances. They got to Chris's apartment and rang the doorbell. It was the day of the funeral and Chris opened the door with an annoyed look on his face and a tie wrinkled around his neck like it has been done and undone five thousand times. It was just a regular tie so you would think he'd be able to put it on right even if he was upset but apparently not. Lorelai gave him a hug then Rory repeated her gesture. It was an hour before the funeral and since Chris was Molly's sister he had to be there early so Lorelai did his tie for him and they went on their way.

The church where the funeral was being held at was nice. There was flowers everywhere, specifically tulips because they were Molly's favorite. The ceremony was nice too and Chris and Lorelai and even Rory, though she only met Molly a few times when she was younger, cried. After the ceremony Chris and his parents stood at the fornt of the church shaking people's hands and Lorelai and Rory stood up front also just because Chris was. There was another person standing up front shaking people's hands, a young girl around thirteen with long brown hair and brown eyes. Neither Lorelai nor Rory knew who she was. She looked sad but Lorelai and Rory could tell it was an act.

Lorelai leaned in to Chris's ear and asked "Who's that?" And pointed to the girl. Chris looked to where Lorelai was pointing, then looked back and said "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Come with me." And he stopped shaking people's hands and led Lorelai and Rory to a small room. They were confused. They didnt know why they had to go into another room just so Chris could tell them who a little girl was. "Chris I'm confused who is she?" Lorelai asked. "Her name is Candy sh-" He was cut off by Lorelai and Rory laughing. Chris looked at them with a little anger and they tried to compose themselves and once they succeeded Lorelai asked "Did you just say Candy? Wow whoever her named her was probably more drugged up than I was to name their kid Candy!"

"Yeah, she was. Candy is my niece." Chris said. Lorelai and Rory looked at him with their mouths wide open. Chris only had one sibling who was gone now and that was Molly. That was Molly's daughter. _Molly's _daughter. Molly wasn't married and as far as Lorelai and Rory knew didn't have a boyfriend.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai said. "Who got custody of her?" She asked. Chris ran his hand through his hair. "Thats what I've been meaning to talk to you about." He said. "Molly didn't think i was responsible enough to take care of Candy and she didn't want her to live with our parents because well you know what that life is like so she kind of..." Chris trailed off. "She kind of what Chris?"Lorelai said, hoping he wasnt going to say what she thought he was going to say. "She kind of left Candy to you." He said. "Oh my God!" Lorelai said. She looked at Rory who has been quiet this whole time and said in almost a whisper "Oh my God!"

A/N okay this is chapter 2!last chapter the paragraphs got kinda messed up but thats alright!this is still short i no im sorry and i dont like the end of this chapter but o well!ok sarah i updated and in 2 or 3 chapters the phsycotic penquins will come!yay!

review pwetty pwease!


	3. chapter three

Chapter 3

The plane ride home seemed longer than the ride to California.. The night after Lorelai and Rory found out about Candy Lorelai called Luke. She filled him in on

everything that is going on and asked him if he would build a small edition to their house for Candy's room. Of course since it was Lorelai who was asking him he

said yes. That was two days ago and the room would be ready a week from today. Until then Candy can sleep on the couch.

At the airport the three girls went to retrieve their luggage and went to Lorelai's car. They drove in silence until they got to the "Welcome to Stars Hollow sign"

and Lorelai stopped he car. Lorelai and Rory starred at the sign while Candy starred at them.

"Why did we stop?" Candy finally asked.

"We Always stop at the sign when we come back from out of town." Rory said.

"why?" Candy asked.

"We need to brace ourselves for the crazies." Lorelai said.

"Hey, I like our town!" Rory said defensively.

"So do I but that doesn't make the people living in it any more sane." Lorelai said.

"Okay..." Candy said, a little scared to enter this town.

Lorelai started up the car again and headed into the small town of Stars Hollow. Lorelai has decided to move on with her life instead of moping, for Candy. She

wasn't over Molly's death because it's not something you get over in 3 days but she is going to keep herself together and be herself. Candy didn't really seem

affected by this that much. She did cry, she most definitely cried. But she didn't really seem to care that much. They have been driving for about 5 minutes when

Lorelai's stomach made an extremely loud noise.

"Im starving!" She said.

"Noone would have ever guessed." Rory said.

"I want coffee!." Lorelai said.

"Oh me too! And chili fries." Rory said.

"Oh me too but I want a burger with my fries." Lorelai said.

"Wow, hungry girl." Rory said.

"We've been away from Luke's way to long." Lorelai said.

"I agree."Rory said.

"Let's go!"Lorelai said excitedly.

Candy has been sitting quietly during this whole conversation._ These people are weird._ She thought. Her life was pretty boring but she figured that was going to

change by the looks of this town. If people noticed their car passing by, which most did, they would stop what they were doing and look sympathetically at the

car. Some people would even hold up 'Sorry' signs. Candy didn't know if Lorelai or Rory noticed any of this but they seemed to be just ignoring everyone outside

the jeep. They stopped in front of a building that said 'William's Hardware Store' and had a sign that said 'Luke's diner'. They got out of the car and went inside.

The whole diner went silent as soon as they walked in. Candy was behind Lorelai and Rory so noone knew she was in there except Luke. Noone knew that Candy

even existed except for Luke and Jess, who found out from Luke. The diner went silent because they knew about Molly.

"Well that's the last time we tell anyone in this town anything." Lorelai said, supposedly to Rory. They walked over to a table and the town's members saw Candy.

The diner slowly started filling up with noise again, mostly gossips about the girl noone has seen before with the Gilmore girls. Jess came stomping down the

and as soon as Rory saw him she looked down. Rory and Jess haven't spoken to each other since Rory kissed him at Sookie's wedding. The whole town knew that

Rory liked him, it was obvious. Even Dean knew it, though he tried his best to ignore and deny it. Rory knew too. She did love Dean, once. But that all changed after

she met Jess.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a coffee mug being put down in front of her. She looked up and saw Jess about to pour her some coffee. She looked back

down and mumbled a thank you. Candy noticed how uncomfortable they were around each other but didn't say anything because she wasn't fully herself yet. He

took out a pad and pen and asked what they wanted. Lorelai and Rory placed their orders and he turned to Candy.

"Uh, I just want coffee." She said. He walked away and she turned to look out the window. There was a boy about her age walking by and starring at her. She

didn't really like when people starred at her but decided she might let it go if he stopped starring. She turned her head to see Lorelai and Rory starring at her

so she turned back to the window and the boy was still starring. She turned back to Lorelai and Rory, who were still starring, and said "I'll be right back I'm just

going look around the town real quick." she looked down at her coffee mug and saw that there was coffee in it. Jess must have filled it while she was looking out

the window. "Do you want us to go with you?" Lorelai asked. "No, it's okay. This town is so small I don't think I really need a tour guide." She said. "Okay don't be

gone too long though and meet us here when your done." Lorelai said. "Okay, bye." She said.

Once she was outside she looked around but couldn't see the boy anywhere. She walked in the direction he was walking in before. She turned the corner and...

A/N omg I have become one of the evil people who don't update in a month! Im soooo sorry! Ok this chapter's lines and paragraphs and everything is most likely

going to be really messed up and it would be a miracle if u read this and it was the way it was supposed to be but my comp is bein a beast so its gonna be all spaces

and stuff so im sorry for that too. Well Sarah I finally updated! Ohh and happy belated birthday! Well I updated today for 2 reasons 1. Because I havent updated

in like a month and 2. Because my school's boy basketball team won the diocesan tournament and now we are goin to the state championship and im a cheerleader

so I have to go too and we r leavin tomorrow and states is in Pittsburgh and we're goin on a bus so its gonna take like 7 hours so for some reason I wanted to

update before I went. This chapter was supposed to be longer too but I didnt have time to finish it so I left u with a really bad cliffhanger. Sorry about that.

I'll update again as soon as I can so please review even though u know what is gonna happen when I update cause like I said it's a really bad cliffhanger but review

please!


	4. chapter four

**Chapter 4**

"Oh God!" Candy almost smacked right into the boy. "Geez make a signal or something before you turn a corner that way you don't scare the crap out of someone!" She yelled at him, then realized that he was just about to turn the corner that led to the diner. "Why are you even coming back this way you were just over there." she said, gesturing towards the diner.

He just stood there staring at her. She looked him over. He was in no means bad looking. He had dark brown hair and was the average height for an eighth grader. He wasn't heavy either but pretty built. He seemed like the kind of guy Candy would like if his first impression wasn't so stalkerish. He finally spoke after what seemed like forever.

"Your new around here." He stated matter-of-factly. Now it was her turn to stare. About another minute went by until she said something. "You didn't answer my question." He was blushing, but was pretty good at hiding it. "I was just curious." He said. He was looking her over. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black silky t-shirt. It was outfits like this that made the people back in california think she was in a gang, which she thought was highly amusing since she was only thirteen.

"Curious about what?" She asked him. The sun was beating down on her and making the back of her neck all sweaty. She wished she had a hair tie to put her hair up.

"Your new around here." He repeated. Candy rolled her eyes.

"Yea, you said that already and I'm pretty sure I knew that little fact before you said it the first time." _God, what an idiot_, she thought.

He sighed. "You've obviously never been to a small town before." She put her hands on her hips. She hadn't, of course, been to a small town such as this before, but she didn't like some random boy she doesn't know pointing this out. Then she realized something and dropped her hands.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"What's your name?" He asked back.

"I asked you first." She said.

"I asked you second" He said.

"I am not getting in an I asked you first-I asked you second fight with you." she said.

"But second is the best! Havent you ever heard the saying?" She had, of course, heard the saying. It was a stupid saying, but she could twist it around to get her way.

"What's your name?" she asked, her hands on her hips again.

"Wow! You seriously just did that? So u have a hairy chest? Cause you know the saying is 'first is the worst, second is the best, third is the one with the hairy chest." Candy smirked. "No it's not. It's ' first is the worst, second is the best, third is the one with the treasure chest'." He gasped at this. "You did _not_ just twist around the first, second, third saying." Candy just rolled her eyes. Yes, he was hot, but right now so was she and she wanted to go back to the nice cool diner, so she said "Fine. If you don't want to tell me your name then I'm just gonna go-" She was about to turn around to leave but he stopped her. "No, wait! Fine, but if I tell you my name you have to tell me yours." He said. "We'll see." she said.

He looked a little disappointed but told her his name anyway. "I'm Scott." He said. She looked at him. She loved the name Scott. She wasn't expecting this, to find a guy that she liked with the best name for a guy, her first day in Stars Hollow. She didn't like it, either. So instead of telling him her name, which was stupid compared to his hot name, she smiled at him, took his hand, shook it, and said "Nice to meet you, Scott." And walked back to the diner, leaving Scott on the corner thinking he just got turned down.

A/N Ok i no its still really short and it should be a lot longer since i left u guys hanging for like 2 months(i think) but i couldnt think of nething else for this chapter so im so sorry and im also very very sorry for not updating in so long. well im not gonna say how we did in basketball while we were at states because its not very good but its all the couches fault so it doesnt matter but i had fun when i wasnt cheering. ooo and i was writing the last chapter in such a hurry that i forgot to answer reviews so im gonna to that now.

**beautfulbutterfly-** thank you for your review and this story would suck if there wasnt any luke and lorelai romance so of course this is going to be a java junkie but that will be later. this is also if u didnt already figure it out going to be a literati.

**cheerleader chic-** im sorry but i quit cheer. i would have stayed with it but my couch was the biggest b in the world so i quit. well my schools mascot is the warrior and im 13 and in 7th grade but muah haha school is almost over so i will be in 8th grade in like a week. thanks for ur review.

**anna-** thanks for the reviews and i dont no if i ever put this in yet but thank u for the pshycotic penquins idea because it was ur idea it just kinda became mine and sarahs inside joke. thank u!lul!

ok im also gonna higher the rating to pg13 for language but thats hopefully the only reason y and also the phsycotic penquins will be next chapter(YAY) so ill update as soon as i can. i love u all thanks to everyone else who reviewed and i want more so keep em comin.

sparklez


	5. Chapter five PSYCHOTIC PENGUINS

**Chapter 5 The Psychotic penguins!**

It has been about a week since Candy had arrived in Stars hollow. Luke had finished her room a little bit earlier than expected, but that was only because Lorelai kept complaining that every morning she'd go downstairs and find the couch not looking like a couch. Candy moves around a lot in her sleep and, well, the couch has been in pretty bad shape ever since she slept on it.

She hadn't seen Scott since their meeting by the diner. Not that not seeing Scott bothered her. Because it didn't.

Not one bit.

Except that it did. And not just because he was really hot. No, it was because he seemed really nice, not like the guys she knew in California. Well, that's not counting Owen. But of course he didn't count. He was her best friend! But anyway, she had never really met a guy like Scott. Sure, he was practically stalking her, but that's kind of what makes him really cool. The fact that he actually walked up and down a street just to look at her. Most girls would find this creepy, but Candy thought it was cool. And she couldn't wait to see him today.

She was starting school today. She really didn't want to go but if it meant she was going to see Scott, she was definitely going. Even if it meant getting up at 6:00 in the morning.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"AH…" she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. Why she didn't just set her cell phone to wake her up she had no idea. It took her about 10 minutes but she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later and plugged in her straightening iron and turned it on. Then she walked to her closet and opened it. She pulled out a pair of nonripped jeans and a dark blue short sleeve v-neck shirt. It was one of those long shirts that people wear with a bunch of really long necklaces. She pulled out a really long necklace and put it on her dresser.

After she got dressed, she headed over to her dresser and put on the necklace. Then she picked up her burning hot straightener and straightened her semi wavy bed hair. Once her hair was straightened she opened a drawer of her dresser and pulled out a tube of lip-gloss, black eyeliner, and dark blue eye shadow. Candy was one of the few people in the world that actually looked good with blue eye shadow.

When she was done with her make-up she looked at the clock. It was 7:03. She walked out of her room, careful not to make to much noise, and went down stairs. She knocked lightly on Rory's bedroom door. Her cousin opened the door, fully dressed but hair still a mess. To say Rory was surprised to see Candy at her door was an understatement. Candy had never seen anyone's eyes grow so wide in her entire life.

"Hey." She said casually.

"Um, hi. Do you need something?" Candy had started to feel bad for Rory. She has a lot going on in her life right now and has still been trying to be nice to Candy, who would just be a smart ass. She promised herself she would try to be nicer to Rory. Starting by asking if she could borrow a book.

Rory seemed touched that Candy wanted to read one of her books. She seemed relieved that Candy was even interested in reading. She invited her in happily and showed her her bookshelf. Candy searched through a little, and then pulled out Tom Sawyer. She hadn't read it since 5th grade so she decided to look at it again. She muttered thanks to Rory, then walked out of the room and went back upstairs into her room.

Half an hour later, Lorelai came in and said they were going to Luke's. Candy didn't feel like putting up with Lorelai and Rory trying to shove food down her throat, so she told her she'd go later.

"But you'll be late for school!" Lorelai said.

"School starts at 9:00. It's 7:50." Candy replied.

Lorelai sighed. "Okay, but I'm telling Luke to make sure you eat something."

"You do that."

Time had flown by pretty quickly. The next time she looked at the clock it read 8:37. She got off her bed, closed her book, grabbed her new school bag, and went downstairs and out the door. The diner was pretty empty. The breakfast rush was over and it was just her, a couple sitting at a corner table, and Kirk. She went up to the counter and sat down on a stool. She looked up and saw Luke walking towards her.

"Hi Candy. Your eggs are almost ready."

"I didn't order eggs."

"Do you want something else? 'Cause whatever you want I'll make it for you."

"How 'bout a cup of coffee?"

"You're not allowed to have any coffee. You need to eat something, it's been a week."

"Who says I haven't eaten anything?"

"Lorelai"

"She's not home all the time. How would she know? Maybe I eat when she's out."

He just looked at her.

"Your eggs will be out in a minute. No coffee!"

He said this at the same time that Jess came out from behind the curtain that leads to the diner.

"Hey, Jess, can I get some coffee?" she asked him. He didn't say anything but grabbed the coffee pot and a mug and poured her some.

"JESS!"

Jess turned around and looked at Luke. "What?"

Candy smirked. "Thanks" for the coffee Jess." She said. Then she took a big gulp of it and walked out the door.

She walked across the street to her new school, but stopped where the road met the sidewalk. She looked up at the building in front of her and then looked around at all the kids that were making their way up to the big front doors of the school. They all looked so cheerful.

She sighed heavily. _'I hate this place with every fiber in my being and I haven't even walked on the campus yet.' _She thought miserably. But her lack of happiness didn't last long. She was about to walk towards the school when her eyes fell upon the guy she had been so anxious to see all week. He was talking to a girl that seemed to have stolen his Walkman. He didn't look happy and was yelling at her to give it back. Candy went up behind him and put her hands over his eyes, wondering if he even remembers who she is.

"Guess who." She said. She could feel him smile through her hands_. 'Thank God!'_ she thought.

He took her hands off his eyes and turned around, but didn't let go of her hands.

"Well I can't really do that seeing as how I don't know your name." He said to her.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was in kind of a weird mood." He looked down at her, no longer smiling.

"I heard your mom died. I guess that's why you weren't in such a great mood."

She didn't flinch or look down, just frowned a little but composed herself quickly and realized he was still holding her hands. She looked at his hands over hers and he quickly let go. "Sorry." He muttered. They just stood there in an uncomfortable silence for about a minute before a girl's voice cut through the awkwardness.

"Here. For some reason I don't really feel like listening to music anymore. I'll see you in class Scott."

It was the girl that Scott was yelling at. She didn't look very mad. She looked more disgusted, and Candy had no idea why. She made a mental note to at last try to figure out why this girl was so grossed out and pretend to care. She looked back up at Scott. "Sorry about that. Do you want to go inside and I can show you where all your classes are or will you tell me your name?" He asked. Candy's eyes wondered to the bus stop and a smirk appeared on her face.

"We're not going inside." He looked excited.

"So you're going to tell me your name?" he asked hopefully.

"No." she said, still smirking. His face fell.

"Okay…then why aren't we going inside?"

"Because we're not going to school." He looked at her like she was nuts.

"What do you mean we're not going to school?"

"We're getting on a bus and we're cutting school."

"What?"

"We're-getting-on-a-bus-and-we're-cutting-school."

"Why?"

"Because it's my first day of school."

"Oh yeah that'll make anyone want to skip."

"I don't want to go to school yet."

"This is crazy."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to I wont make you." She pouted at him. He looked at her with a stern look on his face, and then he rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in Hartford?" Her eyes widened.

"I wanna go to the zoo!" now his eyes widened.

"The zoo?" he deadpanned.

"Yes the zoo."

"Why the zoo?"

"Because I've never been to the zoo before."

"You-never mind. Lets go."

She smiled at him and led the way to the bus stop.

Forty-five minutes later they were outside a big gate that had the words "Hartford Zoo" on the top. Scott looked bored and had his hands in his pockets. Candy looked excited and her eyes were going over every inch of the front gates.

"This is so cool!" Candy says excitedly. Scott just looks at her. They walk inside the gates and go over to the ticket booth/stand thing. They both paid for their tickets (Candy with the money she intended to use for her coffee that morning at Luke's but forgot she was supposed to pay because of her quick getaway) and walked around. Scott looked very unhappy to be there on the outside, but Candy could tell that he was having fun. They visited all the animals that that Candy didn't know where the world would be without, including those really big turtles that are often in quite disturbing positions when you visit their pins, the ostriches that always have their head in holes in the ground for God only knows what reason, the baboons who's butts can either be blue or red, camels who you only go see because their humps are just so damn interesting, and those sloth things cause they hang on things with their hands and legs and have really long tongues. Finally they came to the monkeys, which were Candy's favorite animal.

"Oh my God! They're so cute! Look at them! They're so small! Oh, look at hands! They're like the size of your finger!"

He looked at her. "Sorry, I would have compared their hands to my finger but, well…" She held up her finger and looked at it closely. "No, sorry. Not my finger." He laughed at this. They looked at each other and realized they were really close but didn't do anything to separate them. Then, all of a sudden, they hear a shriek that had to have come from a little girl. They look to their right and see people jumping back and running. Then they see the reason why. There must have been a dozen penguins wobbling around that section of the zoo. They somehow escaped from their cage. Scott jumped back at the sight of them.

"Holy crap!" He yelled. Candy's reaction was quite different.

"_Oh!_ The penguins got out! This is so cool! Oh, I want to go pet them!"

"Are you crazy?" Scott yelled at her.

"Well obviously if I cut school to go to the zoo. C'mon!"

"No! There is no way in hell I am going to go pet a penguin."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine. I'll go by myself." And she turned away from him and was about to walk towards the penguins when she saw one of them on top of a middle-aged guy eating his tie. Her eyes grew wide.

"Never-mind!"  
They turned to leave when they heard another shriek. But this time it was guy and he was shrieking words. They turned back around to see a guy who clearly looked like he's the guy on the ground's brother. He was shrieking the words 'The penguins are psychotic!' over and over again. It took a very big effort for Candy and Scott to not burst out laughing rite there. They turned and ran all the way to the gate, threw it open, and jumped out before they started laughing so much they almost fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! Watch out for the psychotic penguins! How could a freaking penguin be psychotic?"

And they laughed about it the whole bus ride back to Stars Hollow, where school was just letting out. They made perfect timing.

"Wow. That was fun!" Scott said.

"yeah." Candy said, smiling.

"So, id walk you home but I have to go to my cousin's birthday party." Scott told her. Candy just looked at him, a smile threatening to creep up on her face.

"Um, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl, I can walk home by myself." she said.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow. And your going to school tomorrow." He added in a stern voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I will don't worry." She smiled and he smiled back.

"C'ya."

"Bye"

And they both walked in different directions. Candy reached the Gilmore house and opened the door, which wasn't locked, and walked inside. She walked into the kitchen to find Lorelai rummaging through a drawer full of papers. She looked up when Candy walked in.

"Hey Candy. I'm leaving I'm just looking for something for the inn. How was school?" then she noticed Candy had a smile on her face.

"Awesome." Candy said before walking upstairs to finish her book. Lorelai watched her go wondering what on earth could have made that girl smile.

a/n OMG i am so sorry!i didnt mean to not uodate for like 4 months but i had basically the whole chapter written and then i accidently deleted it and i didnt feel like rewriting it and then i forgot like half the stuff and yea. well i hope u like this cahpter its the longest one so far and its the one everyone has been waiting for cough sarah cough. and dont know much about zoos or aniamls i just put down my opinion about all that stuff.also i just made scott up so candy could have a guy hes not actually in gilmore girls.i think ur all gonna think the whole candy putting hands over scotts eyes thing is cheezy and its too soon for them to do that but thats the kind of person that im trying to make candy into. thank u all for ur reviews. thanks zia nella!


	6. Chapter six

A/n okay I just got hit with some sudden inspiration. This chapter isn't going to really center around candy shes just gonna be in it for a little bit its mostly gonna center on rory and lorelai which is gonna lead to centering on jess and luke. I think. It was a very random hit of inspiration.

Chapter 6 

It's been a week since Candy and Scott had their zoo adventure. She did go to school the next day. And that girl that Scott was yelling at is in her homeroom. She hadn't talked to her yet, but she will. Eventually. She doesn't think they're going out, mostly because its obvious he's into Candy. She thinks they're just best friends. Like her and Owen. She and Scott hang out a lot now. She also made another friend, which she totally wasn't expecting to do. Her name is Madison. She hangs out with Scott and Candy sometimes too. And Candy ate! She ordered a hamburger and fries at Luke's a few days ago. She only ate half but that's more than nothing. Noone's seen her eat anything after that, but you never know. Maybe she is eating when nobody's home. Not that the Gilmore's have any food in their house. 'Cause they don't. But who knows, maybe she has a secret stash hidden under her bed. Everything's been looking up for her. She just hope's everything will stay good.

-----------

"Rory?" Lorelai yelled through the house she just walked into. She had a pizza box in one hand and a coffee tray holding two coffees in the other. Rory walked out of her room and took one of the coffees in the coffee tray.

"Hey." She said.

Lorelai put the pizza box down on the kitchen table. "Is Candy home?" she asked. Rory shook her head. "She went to the movies with Scott and Madison, I think." She said as she took a slice of pizza from the now open box. "Good." Lorelai said. Rory stared at her. Lorelai grabbed the pizza box.

"We need to talk." She said. Rory's eyes widened.

"We're not kicking her out! You're her legal guardian. Where would she go? I mean would she stay with dad? Would she go to an orphanage? And I like her. She reads. And she's funny. And, well, there's the monosyllabic moods she gets in sometimes but we could just leave her alone when she gets like that. And-"

"Rory, stop! We're not kicking her out. I promise. I wasn't even considering it."

"Oh." Was all Rory could say.

"You know, you just explained Jess. I know why you like her! 'Cause she's like Jess." Lorelai said triumphantly.

"What? Mom, no." Rory said, annoyed. She didn't want to hear Jess's name. She didn't want to think about him. If she didn't think about him, the fact that she wanted to be with him wouldn't be so overwhelming.

"Okay, whatever. That's a talk for a different day. Today, we need to talk about your cousin. Come on."

Rory followed her into the living room and sat on the couch. She turned so she was facing her mom and put her legs Indian style. Her mom did the same and put the pizza box in between them. She grabbed a slice and took a big bite.

"Mmm…"

"Yeah, it's good. Now tell me why we need to talk about Candy." Rory took a bit of her own pizza. It really was good.

"She's anorexic." Lorelai said. Rory almost choked on her pizza.

"What? No she's not."

Lorelai looked at her.

"I'm sorry. Have you not seen the amount of food she's consumed over the past two weeks? She ate half a meal! I've never had half a meal. I've never had a full meal! I've always had 2 meals or more. And that's only for a small part of the day. Two weeks without eating? The only logical explanation is she's anorexic."

"Her mom just died! That's also a logical explanation as to why she has hardly eaten anything!"

"If I died would you stop eating?"

"Yes!" Lorelai's eyes widened.

"You would?"

"Yes!"

"Aw thanks kid."

"Your welcome. Is that problem solved now?"

"Yes. But there's another one."

"There's another one?"

"Yep."

"What's this problem?"

"She's the PMS queen."

"What?"

"She has all these mood swings. Did you notice?"

"No."

"Really? I thought you would have. It's like one minute she's all cool, yah know? Talking with us and stuff. Then she gets all Jess-like and loses the ability to talk in full sentences."

"Everyone has mood swings! I do! You do! It's normal. And she just moved here. She's probably still weirded out by the number of ceramic cat stores we have in this town."

"She's just so hot and cold. It's just hard to tell whether she likes it here or she wants to tell us all to go to hell."

"She'll come around. I promise."

"I hope so. What time did she leave at?"

"Um, 6 I think." Lorelai looked at the clock.

"It's 8:30 now. The movie should be over. Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. Probably hanging out."

"She didn't even ask if she could go. She just left. And is it okay that she's spending so much time with that Scott guy? I mean she's only thirteen. She shouldn't be spending so much time with a boy at thirteen."

"Wow. Hello Mrs. Kim"

"Oh my God! You're right! You're so right! I'm sorry I'll never get like that again."

"Good. It was creepy."

"Sorry."

The front door opened. Candy walked right past them to the stairs.

"Hey, speedy. Want a slice of pizza?"

Candy jumped. She turned around with he hand clutching her chest.

"You scarred the crap out of me!"

"I know. It was fun. Want a slice of pizza?"

"Uh, no. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Candy said before hurrying up the stairs.

Lorelai looked over at Rory. They both sighed.

A/N dude! Wat happened to my sudden painful hit of inspiration? Its gone? And this chapter totally didn't happen the way I wanted it too! O well. Sorry for the boringness of this chapter but please review anyway! Oo and I wanted luke and jess in this chapter and it didn't turn out that way! I would but put them in but I wanted to end here.

**Shawnee-**thanks for ur review and there will be…eventually.

**Sarah-**zia nella is my aunt! Luv u!


	7. Chapter seven

A/n okay I really want to listen to music right now but I cant find my headphones! Im very mad! Ive found that when I listen to music I get done writing faster. Well I have no idea wat time of year this is based on its definitely the beginning I guess so its gonna be Halloween now. Ok and ive decided-don't hate me ur just gonna have to live with it-that im gonna have a lot of sequels to this. Im no where near done yet but when I am theres gonna be lots of sequels and all the sequels r gonna be crossovers with other shows. Most of which r gonna be supernatural shows. Don't hate me for deciding to do this I decided I was gonna do this a while ago like a really long time ago and I don't think I told u sarah I don't know if I didn't sorry. Oo and I just realized I don't have a disclaimer. Well here:

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything and the whole 'the penguins are psycotic thing is from a movie Madagascar or whatever its called that by the way I never saw and have no desire to see but my friend anna just randomly said that quote like before they even started putting commercials on for that movie and me and my friend sarah became obsessed with it.

Chapter 7 

A few weeks have passed. Candy's is starting to get along with Lorelai and Rory. She still hasn't eaten that much. She's eaten more than before, obviously. If not then she'd be dead right now. But more and more people were beginning to believe that she was anorexic. You could see all her bones through her shirt. It's disgusting, really. More people are starting to confront her about it. Scott and Madison are starting to worry. She's keeping everyone calm, though. Nothing serious has happened. She hasn't fainted or anything. In fact, she seems perfectly healthy. It's sort of weird. She's been pretty chipper the last couple of days. Especially today.

Lorelai, Rory, and Candy bounced into Luke's at 9:45. It's a Saturday so they got to sleep in. That is until Lorelai woke them up saying she couldn't go back to sleep and demanding they go to Luke's. Rory and Candy weren't complaining very much, though. They found that the three of them had something in common: today was the best day of the year.

"Happy Halloween!" They yelled through the half full diner. Everyone looked up at them. They didn't seem fazed by this, though. They went over to an empty table and sat down. Luke placed three mugs in front of them and poured them coffee.

"Happy Halloween!" They said to Luke. Luke just glared.

"You're not doing anything to my diner this year. I'm closing early and plastic coating everything. There's no way I'm letting you destroy this place again."

"Oh, Luke, come on! You know it's SO much prettier when we decorate it." Lorelai said.

"Decorate? Is that what you call it? Do you know how long it takes me to clean up the silly string and spray paint and whatever that gooey stuff is every year?"

"Yeah, about a week. And I don't know what the gooey stuff is. Rory makes it in science class. But isn't it SO cool?"

Luke just glared. "You're not touching my diner." He said, and walked back over to the counter. "We'll see, my friend! We'll see!"

Candy looked at Lorelai and Rory. "Okay, I so don't want to know what you guys do to this place."

"You're right. You don't."

Jess came over to their table to take their order. Rory still looked a little uncomfortable around him. Candy decided that she was going to have a talk with Rory after school today. It was really started to get annoying to watch Rory and Jess act the way they do towards each other.

They placed their order. Well, Lorelai and Rory placed their orders. Candy didn't order anything, which earned her a frown from Lorelai, Rory, and Luke. Candy just smiled and walked out the door.

……………………………

"I'm home!" Rory yelled through the house. Candy came out of the kitchen and grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her upstairs to her room.

"Candy, what are you doing?" Rory yelled, surprised. Candy didn't say anything until she let go of her and shut the door.

"What is up with you two?" She said bluntly. Rory looked confused.

"Who two?" She asked.

"You and Jess." Rory looked down.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. You guys act so weird around each other. I want to know what happened with the two of you."

"Yeah? Well, I want to know why you don't eat." That caught Candy off guard.

"What are you talking about? I eat." Rory looked at her.

"I do."

"Yeah, okay. What'd you have to eat today?" Candy glared at her.

"Look. I didn't drag you in here to talk about my eating habits. I dragged you in here because I'd like to get rid of the unwritten rule that all conversation with you stops when Jess Mariano walks bye." Rory sighed.

"We kissed. Actually I kissed him. Last year at Sookie's wedding. And now he's mad at me because I went to Washington after it happened and didn't call or write to him."

"Well, I'd be mad too. I mean, you can't just kiss a guy and then run away. It'll make them think there's something wrong with them."

"Ugh! I don't know what to do! I mean, I have dean, right? He's so good to me. I don't want to hurt him. And it's probably not even worth it since Jess has a girlfriend now. If you can call her that."

"Rory, you can't decide who you want to be with by how much you'll hurt someone or if someone has a girlfriend. You can't stay in a relationship with Dean just because you're worried about hurting him. If you don't want to be with him anymore, then don't be. He'll get over it. And as for it not being worth it because Jess found himself a slut? He only did that to make you jealous. He probably doesn't even know this chic's last name."

"How do you know? That he's only with her to make me jealous, I mean." Candy just looked at her. She was totally oblivious.

"It's obvious. The whole town can tell."

"They can not."

"They can so."

"Ugh, when did my life get so complicated?"

"When you kissed a guy who wasn't your boyfriend." Rory glared.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So, what should I do?"

"Well, personally, I think you should dump porky and go kiss Jess in front of Miss. Patty."

"Porky?"

"Porky pig."

"Why are you calling my boyfriend porky pig?"

"Um, because have you looked at him? He looks like a pig. His nose is like up and big and it makes him look like a pig."

"He does not look like a pig!"

"Think what you want."

"He doesn't!"

"Whatever."

"Okay, changing subject. Why would I kiss Jess in front of Miss. Patty?"

"So the town will know that you guys are together."

"What are you talking about? We're not together."

"Yeah, I'm talking about when you dump Dean."

"I never said I was going to dump Dean. And even if I did, Jess has a girlfriend. I can't just go kiss him in front of Miss. Patty, or anyone for that matter. I can't even think about what he'd do if I did."

"He'd kiss you back."

"How do you know?"

"Did he kiss you back when you kissed him at Sookie's wedding?"

"Well, yeah. But that's probably why he wouldn't want to kiss me again. Because I stopped it and ran away to Washington. And I told him not to tell anyone I kissed him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it would have hurt Dean. And everyone thought Jess was gone when it happened anyway so it was easier to just not say anything."

"Wait. Why did everyone think Jess was gone?"

"Because we got in a car accident and he went back to New York."

"You got in a car accident? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I just fractured my wrist but I only had to wear a cast for 2 weeks."

"Okay, well, good. So, why'd he go back to New York after the accident?"

"I don't know, actually. Maybe because he knew the town would blame him even though it was mostly my fault."

"Who was driving?"

"Well, Jess was. But he wanted to go back to Luke's and I told him to turn the other way. So it was really more my fault."

"I think it was no one's fault."

"Thanks."

"So he came back after he left after the accident and went to see you at Sookie's wedding and you kissed him?"

"Yes."

"He likes you. I mean, think about it. Jess hates Stars Hollow, right? So why would he come back if he had a chance to leave?"

"He did leave."

"But he came back. And not because he suddenly likes the town. He came back because of you. And now you two aren't speaking. You're probably hurting Jess right now more than you're hurting Dean."

Rory looked down. There was silence between them for about five minutes. Rory finally looked up. She had a pained expression on her face.

"I don't want to be with Dean anymore."

"I know."

"I want to be with Jess."

"I know."

"My mom's going to hate this."

"She wants you to be happy. As long as you're happy, she's happy. Even if you're with a guy that she hates."

"I guess you should go talk to her."

"Yea, I think you should. You go over to the inn and I'm going to go to Luke's. I need coffee." Rory gave her a look.

"I did eat today! I had a pretzel."

"Candy, you have to eat something. This isn't healthy."

"I'm fine. But if it'll make you happy, I'll get a donut."

"Thank you."

And they both went down stairs and out the door. Candy wasn't going to Luke's for coffee, though. Or a donut. No, she was going to Luke's to have her second serious conversation of the day.

"Hey Luke, is Jess here?" She asked Luke when she got to the diner. He looked at her strangely.

"Uh, yeah he's upstairs. Why?"

"I just need to talk to him. Can I go up?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks."

When she got up the stairs she knocked on a door. No one answered. She knocked again, but this time louder and harder. Jess swung the door open, looking annoyed. His expression changed from annoyed to confused, however, when he saw Candy.

"Uh, hi." he said.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Something." Jess didn't move. He just looked at her. Candy sighed and pushed past him. He stumbled a little, and then looked at her. She just shrugged.

"Shut the door." She said. He did what he was told. Candy walked over to the chair and sat down. Jess sat down on the couch.

"I need to talk to you about Rory." This caught him off guard.  
"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She will be, but I don't need to talk to you about how she is." He looked confused again.

"Then what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I sort of have to give you advice."

"Advice about Rory?"

"Just advice."

"Um, okay-"

"Don't run away."

"What?"

"Just, if anything happens, don't run away. And go to school. Because you might think you have everything under control, but if you keep skipping it's going to ruin your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about something good is going to happen to you but if you don't stop skipping school everything's going to be ruined. And if you get any unexpected visitors, just forget about them. Don't go see them or anything because trust me it isn't going to be worth it and it'll just ruin your life more."

"You're being incredibly vague."

"I know. But it'll all make sense later and you'll be glad you got advice about it."

"What does any of this have to do with Rory?"

"You'll see. I have to go get ready for tonight. Oh, yeah, don't tell anyone that we had this conversation. It'll just get more confusing and weird. Trust me. Bye Jess."

And with that, candy left the apartment and went downstairs into the diner.

A/n okay see those conversations weren't supposed to be in there it was just supposed to be Halloween. But next chapters gonna be Halloween. And if your confused about anything well everything will be explained in the sequels. Don't worry. Ok well read and review please 3

**Purplelollipop17-**thanks and I did get it back. I just didn't put any of it in this chapter. But next chapter hopefully cause its gonna be Halloween!

**Sarah-**haha thanks. See you on Tuesday cause we don't have school on Monday I don't think. I love u!


	8. Chapter eight

A/n Logans coming back for the seventh season! Im sooooooo pissed off!I thought him and rory were gonna break up after the episode with jess in November but hes coming back! What is this show coming to?

Chapter 8 

"Okay, what color? Red or black?" Candy asked Rory an hour later. They were in Candy's room making their costumes.

"Neither."

"It's Halloween. You're supposed to wear dark lipstick."

"Red and black don't match your skin tone."

"It's Halloween. My lipstick doesn't have to match my skin tone."

"Then wear orange lipstick."

"But orange doesn't match my skin tone!"

"Exactly!"

"Red it is."

"Okay, so, what exactly are you?"

"I have no idea. A gypsy I guess."

"A gypsy?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"I don't know. A ghost?"

"If you were a ghost you'd be transparent. You can't be a ghost." Rory looked at her strangely.

"I watch a lot of TV. Hey, you can be a TV character!"

"Yeah, okay. What TV character?"

"I don't know. You can be that chic from the _Dukes of Hazard_. I heard your mom has the outfit." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm just going to be a witch."

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"Because no one will know what you are. They'll think you didn't dress up."

"How will they think that? I'll have a black pointy hat on and I'll be holding a broom."

"Why would you be wearing a black hat and holding a broom?" Rory looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because witches wear black hats and ride brooms."

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"You know what? I'm just going to be a ghost. A nontransparent ghost."

"Okay, whatever. But do you really want to break up with your boyfriend and get a new boyfriend while wearing a bed sheet?"

''I never said I was going to break up with Dean."

"But you said that you don't want to be with him anymore. You have to break up with him."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Rory sighed.

"I've never broken up with anyone before. I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"'I want to break up' always works."

"But, what if he doesn't want to break up?"

"He's not going to want to break up. But it doesn't matter what he wants because you're breaking up with him no matter what."

"But-"

"No buts. Jeez, didn't Lorelei give you any advice about this?"

"No. She just told me to be careful with Jess and get her free coffee."

"Oh, that goes for me too."

"Candy!"

"Just say what you think will hurt him the least. And don't say it's because of Jess. He'll probably bring that up but just say that you two have grown apart or something."

"You seem to have a lot of experience with this whole breaking up thing. How many guys have you broken up with?"

"Not that many. Three, maybe."

"You've had three boyfriends?"

"Four. But only one of them was actually serious. The other ones only lasted a week or two."

"What's the point of having a boyfriend if you're going to break up in a week or two?"

"I don't know. That's just how it was at my old school."

"Your old school is weird."

"I know. I think you should be a siren."

"A siren? Like in Greek mythology?"

"Yeah, but slightly different."

"I don't think I want to be a siren."

"Okay, well then you're a seer. You have no say in this that's what you are."

"Oh, okay. And what exactly is a seer?"

"Just put on anything and I'll do your makeup."

"Alrighty then. Hey where'd you get this? Its pretty." Rory held up a necklace with a large pendent on it.

"Oh, its my sister's. I stole it." Rory looked at her incredulously.

"Candy, you don't have a sister."

"Yes, I do. Have you seen a pin with an evil eye on it?"

"Okay, see, this is why you have to eat. Because when you don't eat you start thinking you have relatives that you don't have." Candy looked up at her.

"What are you talking about? I have a sister. Well, a half sister. On my dad's side." She said the last part sort of bitterly. Rory stared at her. She was extremely confused.

"I thought no one knew who your dad was." Candy sighed.

"They don't." She said, even more bitterly.

"Then how do you know your sister?"

"It's a very long, very complicated story."

"Okay…? Changing subject. What's going on with you and Scott?"

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that I'm in love with him? Nothing." Rory laughed.

"You're just like Lane."

"Oh, yeah. How are things going with her and Dave?"

"Pretty good. They're keeping their relationship a secret form the band and Mrs. Kim, though."

"Well, that's understandable."

"Yeah. So, do you think you and Scott are going to get together?"

"I don't know. He probably doesn't even like me."

"He likes you. Trust me."

"Okay, well then what am I supposed to do?"

"Um, go kiss him in front of Miss Patty?" Candy glared at her.

''Okay, you're not funny."

"Maybe not but I do amuse myself." Candy rolled her eyes as she opened one of her dresser drawers.

"Aha! I found it!" She said as she pulled out a pin with an eye on it.

"What is that?" Rory asked.

"The evil eye."

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask. I'm going to go get dressed."

"Okey dokey."

When Rory was gone Candy looked in the mirror. She sighed and put her red lipstick on.

-------------

"What is Jess doing here?" Rory asked Candy. Candy looked past Rory and saw Jess leaning against a tree. She smirked.

"I may have invited him."

"You 'may have' invited him?"

"Yep."

"When did you invite him?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember if I did invite him."

"Then what's he doing here?"

"He likes you." Rory glared at her.

"Okay, can I just say that I hate you?"

"You hate me now. But in an hour when your broken up with Dean and with Jess your going to love me almost as much as you love coffee." Rory glared at her and stomped off. Candy just smiled to herself.

Someone snuck up behind Candy and cover her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who." Her smile widened.

"Um, Dracula?" The person took his hands off of her eyes and she turned around.

"Wow. When I'm right I'm right." She said when she saw Scott's costume.

"I've come to drink your blood." He said. She cringed.

"Please don't say that again." He laughed.

"Got a problem with the word blood, huh?" He asked.

"Something like that." She turned around and saw Dean stomping off, away from the house.

"What's his problem?" Scott asked. Candy smiled.

"Rory broke up with him." She said.

"Oh. Are we happy about this?" He asked when he noticed her smile.

"Well, I am. But I don't think anyone else is going to be. I'm going to go talk to Rory." She started walking towards the front door when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Jess.

"What's Dean's problem?" He asked her. She smiled again.

"Oh, nothing really. He just got dumped, that's all."

"What?"

"Rory broke up with him." He looked confused.

"Why would she do that?" She rolled her eyes.

"You know, for someone really smart, you're really stupid." She said and started to walk away but he grabbed her arm again. She turned around.

"She broke up with him for me?"

"Uh huh." She started to walk away _again_, but he grabbed her arm for the third time. She spun around.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"This is what you were talking about, isn't it? This is the good thing that's going to happen to me, right?" She shrugged.

"How the hell did you know that this was going to happen?"

"She told me." She said, like it was obvious. Which it was.

"Okay, yeah. But what about that other stuff? How do you know that that stuff is going to happen?"

"I have to go talk to Rory. Why don't you do her a favor and break up with that blonde chic?"

"Wait-"

"Bye Jess." she finally made it to the front door of the house and walked inside. She went into the living room and saw Rory sitting on the couch hugging a pillow. She went over and sat down next to her.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked her. Rory sighed.

"He hates me."

"He'll get over it."

"What am I supposed to say to Jess?"

"I don't know, but I think he went to go break up with that girl so it won't be that hard to talk to him."

"I thought I'd be more upset. I'm really not that sad, though. I'm sort of relieved. I don't know why."

"Maybe because you don't have to lie about your feelings anymore." Rory looked at her.

"What?" She said. Rory shook her head.

"Nothing. You're just very…I don't know. But…I'm glad you're here." Candy smiled.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Lets go give out candy. Where'd Lorelei go?"

"I think she went to get supplies for later tonight."

"What's later tonight?"

"We're vandalizing Luke's."

"Oh! I call the gooey stuff!" Rory laughed and they walked out of the house, grabbing the bowl of candy on the way.

A/N okay im stopping there cause I feel like stopping there sorry but thats the end of Halloween. Okay so I gave you a hint of what shows I'm going to cross this story over with when I start the sequels. And I have no idea if I'm going to make up her sister or have her be someone from another show but I know that I want her to have a sister. I cant wait til like the 3rd one of these cause its it gonna be really good and I have it all planned out how im gonna do it. I think im gonna end this one soon I might go up to 10 chapters but im not quite sure yet.

**Sarah-**haha well thank you. Is today Sunday? I think it is but im not sure. Did we have ne homework cause if so well I wasn't at school on Friday so im not doing it. Love u!

**Purplelollipop17-**thank you! And shes not anorexic. That has something to do with the other shows im going to cross this over with. Its probably really confusing now but it wont be later.

I love you all review please!


	9. Chapter nine

A/n wow, its been awhile. So totally sorry about that. I've had writers block. Well heres chapter 9.

CHAPTER 9 

Lorelei hurried down the stairs, trying to get the phone before the person hung up.

"Wait! Don't hang up! I'm coming!" she yelled to the phone. She picked it up just as the answering machine came on.

"Hello?" she panted into the phone.

"Lorelai, good. I'm glad I caught you." Lorelai groaned.

"What's up mom?" she asked, hoping to make this conversation short.

"I suppose you've heard the news." Lorelai moved to sit on the couch.

"What news?"

"About Molly Hayden." Lorelai froze. She totally accidentally on purpose forgot to tell her mother about Molly dieing and Candy moving in with them.

"Oh, um…yeah, I did hear about that."

"Its such a tragedy, isn't it? It really makes you think about the dangers of using cars." Lorelai sighed.

"Yeah, it does." She said, staring blindly into space. She didn't want to think about Molly or car accidents or anything. She was trying to push it out of her mind.

"I heard you and Rory went to the funeral." Uh oh.

" Where'd you hear that?"

"From Christopher." _Damnit, _Lorelai thought, _she knows._

"When did you talk to Christopher?

"He called me this morning. He wanted to know what Richard and I think about his _niece_." She dragged the word _niece_ out so it was nice and long. Lorelai got the hint.

"Mom-"

"Oh, no need to explain. A young girl moving in with you isn't a big event in your life. There was no need to inform your parents about this." Lorelai sighed.

"Mom-"

"Honestly, Lorelai. What were you thinking? You don't take in a child and not let your parents know. What if we went to visit you and we rang the doorbell and that girl answered? We would have thought we had the wrong house."

"We were going to tell you."

"Oh, really? When? When were you going to tell us?"

"When…" she dragged off. She wasn't planning on telling them. Not for a while, anyway.

"Exactly."

"Well, erh, I'm sorry." She said, ending the argument.

"Well, yes, you should be."

"Uh, listen mom, I have a meeting at the inn in 20 minutes so, unfortunately, I'm going to have to end this delightful conversation." She said, making up a lie to hang up with her.

"Well, fine. We'll see the three of you at dinner tomorrow night?" Emily asked.

"Yes, you- wait! Did you say the three of us?"

"Yes I did."

"But you meant the two of us. Rory and me. The two of us."

"No, I meant the three of you. You, Rory, and the girl."

'But-"

"See you at dinner, Lorelai." And she hung up.

"Damnit!" she mumbled just as the front door was opening. She heard Rory and Candy talking and stood up as they came into the living room.

"Guess what!" she said with a fake smile. They looked at each other.

"What?"

"Candy gets to accompany us to Friday night dinner!" They stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?" Candy asked.

"No, unfortunately."

"But…why now? I mean, I've been here for, like, two months and your parents are deciding now that they want to meet me?" Lorelai and Rory looked at each other.

"What?" Candy asked.

"Well…" Rory started.

"They didn't exactly know about you until today." Lorelai finished for her.

"Oh." Candy said, looking down.

"We can get you out of it!" Lorelai said.

"Yeah! We can tell her you're sick or something."

"No, its okay. I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'd actually like to meet your grandparents." They just looked at her.

"Okay then." And they went into the kitchen.

Candy went up to Scott's house and rang the doorbell. She's never been to his house before. They usually hang out at Lorelai's or Madison's. She wouldn't be at his house now, but she really wanted to talk to someone and he was the only one available. Plus, she liked talking to Scott. Or maybe she just liked Scott.

Someone opened the door. Candy's eyes widened. It was that girl who tried to take Scott's Walkman on her first day of school!

"Can I help you?" the Walkman stealer girl asked. Candy swallowed.

"Um…I was just looking for Scott. But I can come back later…or tomorrow, even-"

"No, come on in. He went to go pick up a movie for tonight. He should be back soon so you can just hang out here 'til then."

"Are you sure? I could just come back later. I'm not trying to uh, interrupt your night." Candy said, not wanting to know what she'd be interrupting.

"No, you wont be interrupting anything. You can even stay and watch the movie with us if you want." _Um, no!_ Candy thought.

"Oh, no, that's okay. " the girl just looked at her.

"We'll see what Scott says. Do you want a soda or something?" the girl asked, walking into the house.

"Um, no I'm good." Candy said, following the girl into the house. The girl went into a room Candy assumed was the kitchen and pulled two cans of soda out of the fridge.

"Well, here's one anyway." She said, handing Candy a can.

"Uh, thanks." They sat down at the table and opened their cans.

"What's your name?" the girl asked Candy.

"Candy." The girl's eye's widened.

"Ohhh, _your_ Candy. And here I thought Scott was making you up." Candy gave her a confused look.

"He talks about you," the girl explained, " a lot. I'm Heidi, his sister." Candy nearly choked on the soda she just took a sip of.

"_His sister?_" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, who'd you think I was?" Candy felt stupid now. She had thought this girl was Scott's girlfriend, or something. But now that she thought about it, it all made sense. Scott never talked about any other girls. And the way he was annoyed with Heidi when she took his Walkman was definitely the way you act to a sister, not a girlfriend.

"Um, I don't know." She said before taking a sip of her soda.

They heard the front door open and shut and Scott yelling, "Hey, guess what I found! _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. And no, I'm not talking about the book. It's a movie. I think it was made in the seventies or sometime around then." He walked into the kitchen, but stopped when he saw Candy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I can just tell you in school tomorrow or something." he looked at her face. It looked sad.

"No, you can tell me now. Come on." He led her out to the patio and they sat down at the table that was out there.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked her. She shook her head.

"Its stupid. Really, I'm just overanalyzing this." She started playing with the hair tie on her wrist. Scott reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Its obviously not stupid if it's getting you this upset. Come on, tell me." she looked down at his hand holding hers and sighed.

"Its just… they didn't tell Lorelai's parents about me."

"What?"

"Lorelai's parents. They didn't know that I was living with Lorelai and Rory, or that I even existed, until this morning."

"Why?" Candy shrugged.

"They always complain about them. They're really rich. Like, super-rich. I mean, they live in Hartford. That pretty much explains it all. It shouldn't be bugging me this much. They were trying to keep me from being pulled into the socialite world. But, I don't know, it just feels like I was some big secret. I don't like being a secret."

They were quiet for a moment, then-

"Would you have wanted to meet Lorelai's parents?" Candy thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

"No. It'd be like visiting my grandparents. I hate visiting my grandparents. They're too…proper. I can't be in the same room with them for more than 15 minutes or I'll start making rude comments about how they think they're above everyone else and how they're too lazy to do anything for themselves so they hire maids to do it all for them. But it doesn't matter if I want to meet them or not, now, because I have to go to their stupid Friday night dinner tomorrow!" she pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed.

"Candy, you'll be fine. Just be polite. Yes, you can be polite," he added when she opened her mouth to argue, " you're polite to your teachers." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's like, a hundred percent different. I'm not being polite to my teachers. I'm making fun of my teachers. It just comes out sounding polite because I've been trained to keep a straight face." He shook his head.

"Well, be polite to Lorelai's parents. Have a little respect for your cousins grandparents, which would make them your…I don't know. But _be Polite_." she glared at him.

"Fine. But if this all goes horribly wrong, you're taking full blame." He smiled.

"As you wish." She smiled back at him.

"Well, I'll let you go watch that movie." she said and got up.

"You can stay if you want. Watch the movie with us. Its never boring watching a movie with Heidi. Especially an old one like this."

"No, its okay. I think I'm just gonna go get a cup of coffee and then go home."

"Okay, if you're sure. But you are planning on getting food with that coffee, right?" she glared at him.

"Bye." She said before turning around and heading back into the house.

"See you in school tomorrow." He said, following her.

"Maybe."

"Candy." He said warningly. She sighed.

"See you tomorrow in school."

"Thank you."

"Bye." And she walked out of the house.

"Candy, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Candy ran into Rory's room and starting searching through drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Rory asked her.

"The chain with the that big black pendent on it."

"Why? Its ugly."

"Its not ugly! And it fends off evil."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. I wear it every time I have to go to my grandparents. I swear the only reason I come out of their house alive is because of that pendent."

"You're weird."

"Hey, I may be weird, but I'm going to live till I'm a hundred and thirty. Ha! I found it!" she said, pulling the pendent out from Rory's sock drawer.

"How did that get in there?" Rory asked her.

"I have no idea. But I'm ready so lets go." She grabbed her coat and her, Rory, and Lorelai walked out of the house.

Half an hour later the three of them were standing outside the Gilmore manor fighting on who should ring the doorbell.

"Since this dinner is going to be centered around you I think you should be the one to start it by ringing the doorbell." Lorelai said.

"I second that." Rory said. Candy groaned.

"I'm _so_ glad I found this pendent." She said as she rung the doorbell. A maid answered and ushered them inside. She took their coats and sent them into the living room. Emily was sitting down and Richard was getting her a drink at the mini bar.

"Hi mom, dad." Lorelai said as she went to sit down on the couch.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa." Rory said and gave her grandparents a hug. Candy was following Rory to the couch and gave Lorelai a look.

"Oh, right. Mom, dad, this is Candy, Molly's daughter." Candy gave a little wave.

"Hi." She said shyly. She was nervous. She didn't know why. She never gets nervous. She's always the one that calms down the nervous people. But tonight she was meeting her cousin's grandparents. Her cousin, who has become her best friend. And her cousin's mom, who has become the closest replacement she could get to her mom. Tonight was important to her. She wanted it to go well. She didn't want to screw it up. She didn't need a reason to get her new family mad at her.

"Oh, hello. We've heard so much about you from Christopher." _Liar,_ Candy thought.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you and your husband from Lorelai and Rory." She said as she sat down between them.

"What does everyone want to drink?" Richard asked form the bar.

"Martini, please." Lorelai said.

"Water. Thanks, grandpa."

"And what about you, Candy?"

"Um, I'll have water too. Thank you."

"So," Emily started, "you lived in California. Did you like it there?"

"Um, I liked that actual state. I didn't like living there very much."

"Really? Why? Most people love it there."

"Just a lot of things. Its way too complicated to get into right now."

"Excuse me, Miss Gilmore."

They all turned toward the made.

"Dinner's ready."

They all headed into the dining room, Candy clutching her pendent.

"That was horrible!" Candy said when they left the Gilmore manor.

"Its usually a lot worse. I think they like you." Lorelai said.

"What did they mean when they said they'll see all of us next week at dinner?"

"Well…you are part of our family now. I guess they expect you to come every Friday."

"But I don't want to come every Friday! Did they ask me if I wanted to come every Friday? _No!_"

"Tough luck. If we have to suffer, you have to suffer." They all got into the car and Lorelai started the engine.

"This sucks!"

"Yes, it does. But pie will make it all better!"

"How could you eat pie? You just had two and a half helpings of chocolate pudding."

"And you had a quarter of a potato and a green bean. How could you not eat pie?" Candy rolled her eyes.

"You two can go to Luke's and get pie. I think I'm going to go to Scott's." Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"You spend a lot of time with Scott. What's going on with you two?" Candy shrugged.

"Nothing." She said truthfully. Lorelai eyed her before pulling out of the driveway.

Lorelai dropped Candy off at Scott's house and Candy went up to ring the doorbell. Scott answered and seemed surprised to see her standing there.

"You really like my house, don't you?" he said, smirking.

"I," she said, inviting herself in, "hate rich people." He laughed and walked in the general direction of the patio.

"I'm serious! I hate them! And I hate their houses! And their clothes! I just hate everything about them!"

"It couldn't have been that bad." He said, sliding open the door that led to the patio.

"They like me!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No!"

"Then what did you want?"

"I wanted…I don't know."

"Mmhmm."

"Shut up!" she sat down on the table out there and looked at him.

"What?" he said, looking at her curiously. She shook her head.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"Just…no nothing."

"Candy-"

"You know what? I should go. I'll talk to you later." She jumped off the table and started toward the sliding door. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"What's going on?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She didn't know why she did what she did next. She just got caught up in a moment, or something. All she knew was that she couldn't contain herself any longer. She reached up and kissed him. he was about to respond when she abruptly pulled away.

"I-I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go-" he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Candy," he said when he pulled away, " shut up." and he kissed her again.

A/n I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! It's been so long since I've updated. But I did. And the next update will definitely be up soon because I want it up before I graduate. And just so u all know, the next chapter is the last chapter of _this_ story. I don't know when I'm going to start the first sequel but its going to be a crossover. Heyy- can anyone guess what the next one's going to be crossed over with? Write in a review what u think I'm gonna cross it over with.

So sorry that this chapter is all…I dunno. But I got impatient so I decided to not actually write the dinner and it was soo hard writing Emily. And all the sections r super short. Oh well. The chapters long. 4 pages! I'm proud of myself.

Ohh yes…if you like Scott don't get used to him. or at least don't get used to liking him. ur all probably going to kill me for what I'm going to do but too bad. And its not gonna be for awhile anyway. But yes…guess what I'm going to cross this over with first. I wanna know if anyones figured it out.

**Sarah-**I'm not combining this with the suite life of zach and cody. But I love that show! Haha we're pathetic. Ohh we should watch that at our thing next week too! That's gonna be awesome I cant wait! But aww…graduation soon! Fridays our last day! Damn it! I don't wanna graduate! I think I'm gonna cry!

**Purplelollipop-**they're together now. I bet ur happy. U wont be in later stories. Sorry.


	10. Chapter ten

**A/n okay I'm graduating on Monday so I HAVE to finish this before then. its Saturday right now but I'm gonna do it! I swear I'm not gonna take any breaks! Okay here ya go the final chapter of the first part of cousin candy…**

**Chapter 10**

Candy walked slowly back to the house, a smile on her face. They're together now. Her and Scott. The thought just made her smile even more.

She walked up the porch steps and opened the front door. She went into the living room and found Lorelai and Rory sitting on the couch. They looked up when she walked in and Lorelai stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"It's eleven o'clock. We dropped you off at 8:15. Care to explain why it took you so long to come home?"

Candy smiled up at her and said, "I have a boyfriend!"

Lorelai blinked. "What?"

But Candy didn't here Lorelai because Rory screamed and toppled over Candy.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you! How did this happen?"

"Well, I went to-"

"I'm confused!" Lorelai said loudly. Rory and Candy looked at her.

"Candy's going out with Scott!" Rory said. Lorelai looked at Candy, then at Rory, then back at Candy.

"Really?" Candy nodded.

"This is so great! You and Scott are together, Jess and I are together, now we just need mom and Luke to get together and everything will be perfect!"

"Whoa, what?" Lorelai said, but they didn't hear her. Candy started telling Rory how it happened again. Lorelai looked at how happy Candy was. How happy Rory was with having Candy around. She knew right then that this was really going to work out. She doubted it before. She never thought she'd be able to do this. But now she knew that everything was going to work out.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

The three of them walked to Luke's the next morning, all in a very good mood. The diner was totally empty. Not even Kirk was there. Luke looked up at them from behind the counter. His face screwed in confusion.

"What the hell are you three doing here?"

"Well, we want food, and seeing how this is a diner we thought we'd come and get food. And coffee!" Luke rolled his eyes at Lorelai.

"It's six-thirty on a Saturday morning." Their eyes widened.

"Is it really?" Candy asked. Luke nodded.

"But it can't be!" Lorelai said.

"We wouldn't even be up if it was six-thirty! Let alone at the diner." Rory said. Luke sighed and pointed to a clock on the wall. Lorelai gasped.

"Oh my God! It's six-thirty!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"I just told you that."

"Yeah, but I thought you were lying."

"Why would I lie about what time it is?"

"Because if you told me it was six-thirty in the morning on a Saturday and it was really ten o'clock I'd go back home to sleep, never knowing that it was really ten o'clock." Luke just looked at her before getting coffee mugs and setting them in front of the three girls.

"What'll it be?" he asked while pouring their coffee.

"Um, Chocolate chip pancakes for me." Lorelei said. She turned to Rory. "What do you want?"

"I think I'll have eggs with bacon on the side."

"Coming right up." Luke said before turning and heading toward the kitchen.

"Wait, Luke, you didn't take my order!" Luke spun around and stared at Candy. And he wasn't the only one. Lorelai and Rory were looking at her like that too. She ignored their looks.

"I want French toast with sausage and bacon on the side please. And strawberries on top of the French toast, if you'll do that for me." Luke blinked at her, then looked at Lorelai and Rory, who were smiling, and smiled back. He looked back at Candy.

"It'll be right out." And he went into the kitchen. Candy looked at Lorelai and Rory.

"Have you ever had strawberries on your French toast? My mom used to do it for me when I was little. It's really good!" Lorelai reached over and gave Candy a hug.

"I'm sure it is, Hun."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"And he kissed you back?"

"Yep."

"That's so cute! You seem really happy. Happier than I've ever seen you." Candy smiled at Madison.

"I am. Before, I felt like something was going to happen to ruin everything. I was expecting it. But now, I don't know. It's been awhile since I've been here and nothing's happened. I feel like I can actually enjoy something without expecting it to end because of whatever's happening this week. I feel like I can finally live my life. Well, actually have a life."

Madison blinked. "I'm confused." Candy laughed.

"That's okay. I have a confusing life. No, wait, _had_ a confusing life. My life's not confusing anymore!"

"Okay…? Well…what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Madison asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Hopefully not spending it with Rory's grandparents."

"Oh, yeah. How was that?" Candy groaned.

"They like me. I'd like to vandalize their perfect house." Madison laughed.

"So their house is nice?"

"I think it's creepy. Poor Lorelai had to sleep in it for sixteen years. I'd never sleep in that house its too big."

"I want a big house." Candy shook her head.

"No you don't, trust me. Small houses are better. They're safer." Madison shrugged.

"I still want a big house."

"Whatever. I have to go. We're having a movie day/night and I have to get the movie." Candy said, rolling off Madison's bed.

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

And Candy left the house, thinking. She thought of her old life. The things she had to do. The lies she told her mother. The way her mother found out everything. She doesn't have to worry about any of that now. It's been two months since she left California and her life hasn't had any complications. It's finally over for her. She's done with it all.

At least, that's what she thinks.

**THE END!**

A/n HA! Its over! I finished it before graduation! I'm very happy! Cause this means I'm getting closer to the third one. I cant wait! Okay I want everyone to try and guess what I'm going to cross this over with for the next one, which I will start……someotime after graduation. Don't now when that will be but guess!

Thanks for all the reviews I got for this. it's made me happy!

LAURAX3


End file.
